


In Love With The Sea

by emberchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of side ships just warning you here, M/M, Most of these characters only appear a couple of times, also, i don't know who else is going to be a mermaid yet but I think I may make Daichi one, mermaid!Kageyama, mermaids and stuff are so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Haikyuu!! parody of the Little Mermaid, for the most part. On his twenty-third birthday, Hinata Shōyō falls overboard and falls deeply in love with the boy who saved him. Then he shows up at his door and the poor redhead doesn't know what to do with himself.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio thinks the human world is fascinating and saves a human who fell overboard during a storm. Finding an attraction to the boy he saved, Tobio makes a risky deal and shows up on his doorstep, determined to be with this irritating mess of a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The crashing waves lapped up against the side of the boat and Hinata bounded towards the edge of the huge ship, his hands gripping the cold metallic siderails. The ocean was a dark churning mass, almost inseparable from the inky night sky. The moon and the stars cast twinkling light into the depths, and the redhead felt a deep diss appointment at not being able to see the contents. If he tilted his head up and turned it a bit, he could see the shoreline only a few miles away, illuminated with tiki torches and the lights from beach houses, but his focus remained on the ocean instead.

He let out a saddened whine as he was suddenly dragged away from the edge, locked between two of his elders. Noya looped an arm through his, thrusting his champagne flute into the air and having it splash over onto his hand and drop down onto the deck. 

"C'mon, Shōyō!" He said cheerfully, pink-cheeked and bright-eyed. "It's your birthday, you've gotta have some fun!" 

Hinata snorted good-naturedly as the other one of his friends passed him a drink, popping it open and tapping the lip of his glass against Nishinoya's. It seemed to satisfy the twenty-four year old, if the grin and release of his arm was anything to go off of. Noya wandered off and was quickly taken up by Ryuu, which made Hinata giggle. A tap on his arm alerted him to his other companion and Suga smiled kindly at him. 

"He's not horribly wrong, you know." Suga ruffled the redhead's hair with a soft chuckle when Hinata swatted at him. 

"Yeah, Yeah. The ocean's just so pretty, though!"

"You're not wrong," Hinata ducked away from Suga's hand, grinning, "but you're going to be here all summer. You have plenty of time to see the ocean. C'mon," he held out his hand and Hinata reluctantly took it after switching his drink to his left hand. "Let's go find Noya before he does something he'll regret."

With one last sorrowful glance at the ocean, Shōyō acknowledged that Sugawara was right and followed behind his friend. 

The night progressed steadily, plenty drinks and laughter to be shared around the friend group. Bad jokes were exchanged and Nishinoya had Asahi bent over to kiss him, a coy smile on his lips. Some people were cheering and whooping; even Tsukishima had managed to crack a smile. That had people sloshing their drinks around in their efforts to get out their phones, just to capture that one moment that could only have been a miracle. There were some people exchanging pictures afterwards since Tsukishima had moved enough that there was a full collage that showed him hiding his face in the crook of Yamaguchi's neck to hide his smiling. 

A drip of water, then two, and quickly people were moving to the interior of the large boat that Suga's family owned. Hinata had stubbornly stayed outside, sprinting across the deck to see the sea as a steady downpour started. 

His hands gripped the slick bar and he almost pitched himself overboard just to see the ocean. Shōyō stared out at the crashing waves and he stared in awe at the might that the storm had spurred up. The boat jerked suddenly, unexpectedly, and a yip exploded from Hinata's throat.

Suddenly he wasn't holding onto the railing anymore. He was staring up at the black clouds and the light that protruded from the boat. He yelled as he hit the waves, frigid water surging over him. Air escaped his lungs and he felt frozen for the instant that it took for those bubbles to float up. 

That was when he started thrashing, thrusting himself up above the waves and kicking furiously in his efforts to keep himself afloat. His sight was becoming hazy and slightly blurred around the edges from the alcohol he had been drinking and panic rose up in his throat. _Oh no, Natsu! Mom! No, no, no, I can't die, they need me!_

He cried out for his friends, blubbering and spitting up salt water, waves crashing over his head as he screamed. Something encircled him and he stiffened, thinking that a shark had gotten to him and that he was going to die. He began panicking even more, thrashing and straining against whatever it was that was around him. He looked wildly for it and then there was a boy floating in front of him. 

He was beautiful. If Hinata hadn't been about to drown, maybe he would have been breathtaken, but now definitely was not the time. 

"Is that your boat?" The stranger asked him, reaching to grab him. Hinata flinched when the other's hands rested beneath his ribcage, hoisting him up high enough to keep him out of the waves. The boy himself bobbed along, only his bare shoulders and up visibly. Dark eyes, as inky as the water and with hair to match, bored into him and Hinata found himself tongue tied. 

"Is that your boat, dumbass?" The stranger repeated his question more forcefully, and Hinata gulped.

"Yes!" He screwed his eyes shut, expecting another insult. 

"Hold your breath." Doing as he was told, Shōyō took in a deep breath before holding it, stopping all pathways for air to come in or out. An arm wrapped around him and a hand gently came to rest on the back of his head, and then they were moving through the water. By the time Hinata's lungs felt ready to burst, he was above water again and he gasped for breath. 

The stranger hoisted Hinata up onto the back end of the boat, the deck closest to the water where he and Suga would sometimes fish from. Relief flooded over the redhead to be on solid ground and he collapsed to his knees once he was aboard. The boy lifted himself up by his arms, deep blue eyes keen, expectant. 

"Th-thank you," He chattered out, teeth clicking together and making him repeat words. Hinata had a fleeting thought that he had gotten hypothermia. 

"Don't fall overboard again." The other said briskly, sliding back into the water. "I can't always save humans who fall overboard." Before Hinata could get a word in edgewise, he turned and dove into the water, dissapearing beneath the waves. He waited for what felt like an eternity for the boy to resurface, but he never did. 

Shōyō trudged back up onto the main deck, teeth chattering. He noticed that he was shaking as he pushed into the interior of the boat. 

Suga flocked towards him and began fussing, checking him over again a few times while everyone joked about him being out in the rain for too long. Asahi suggested that maybe Hinata had gotten hypothermia and everyone told him that he was being ridiculous. Hinata had the same suspicions, but he decided not to vocalize them as Suga led him to the couch with no concern that he was sopping wet—"Don't worry about the couch, it can be cleaned."—and draped a thick comforter around him. 

Hinata huddled in the blanket, rolling himself into it until he practically felt like a burrito. It was warm, though, so he didn't say anything. He listened to the chatter, thinking that this had been the most exciting birthday he had ever had in his entire life as he began to doze off. 

He fell asleep and dreamed of a beautiful boy with dark hair and darker eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided alternating their point of views is easier than just telling the entire story from Hinata's point of view, and you get to see some of what is going on with Kageyama. Second chapter, up!
> 
> Don't expect two updates a day, my updating schedule is absolute shit, so I'll update whenever I have muse for it.

Kageyama liked to believe that he had a good sense of self control, but this whole ordeal after encountering the human was going past his limits. Coming back from the surface took a toll on him physically and mentally, so when he made his way back to his place of residence, he crashed. Blacked out the moment he was out of public view. His dreams were plagued by the red haired monster he had been compelled to save, that look that it gave him when he saved it. 

Brown eyes stared at him in wonder and Kageyama felt warmth rise up in his midsection, sending a pleasant thrum through his body. It took him a moment to properly process the words that had slipped from his mouth as he stood there, dripping wet and shaking because humans weren't accustomed to the cold waters of the sea. _Thank you_

And he fucked it up by spitting out the first words that came to mind and absconding before all of the blood in his body flushed up to his cheeks and ears. "Don't fall overboard again," was that really what he said? 

The redhead was smiling at him, sitting on the edge of his strange boat with his feet dipped in the water as Kageyama explained to him mermaids and their society, their methods of doing their objectives in their daily lives. He was laughing, smiling bright enough to be the sun himself.

His eyes snapped open at the morphed sound of bells ringing through the water. Everything was muddled and he was confused, his thoughts of the redhaired human intertwined with his reality. He had to seperate them before he swam out of his own private space, navy gaze flickering about. 

A stream of other merfolk were beginning to make their way towards the auditorium, a band of different colors and tones. Kageyama's own tail was a dark color, a hazy shade of dark blue that was akin to his hair, with little splotches of white scales splattered over him. His fins were pale blue, feathery and long and they assisted him in swimming quickly, unlike quite a few of the others in his community. 

He had a vague prickle of wonder of how that human might appear with a tail and fins, but he shook himself out of the thought process and swam quickly towards the auditorium, slipping in amongst the crowd. That human in his head was a dangerous game, one that Kageyama decided that he didn't want to play. Not any time soon, and hopefully not ever. 

He filed in amongst the crowd, finding himself being jostled up towards the front and towards the king, who was perched on his throne with a crooked seashell crown with underwater blossoms tucked into the crevasses. Oikawa had an arrogant little smirk on his lips as he surveyed everyone, Iwaizumi floating next to him and occasionally speaking to him about matters that Kageyama could be a thousand times less interested in. He slipped back in the crowd, moving about the chattering groups until he was far enough away from the venomous presence of his king. 

Kageyama posted himself by the nearest exit, ready to turn and bolt when the King was finished with whatever speech he had prepared. There were hushed whispers around the otherwise quiet auditorium as Oikawa rose from his throne and cleared his throat. 

Immediately, Kageyama tuned out of whatever it was that the brunette had to say, instead dwelving into his thoughts with his superior as a sort of white noise. He glanced up occasionally and tuned back in, beginning to finger at the necklace that was strung around his neck. A shark tooth hung from an old piece of leather that Kageyama had collected from the surface, a few smaller seashells decorating it otherwise. 

He just needed to get out. This area, with so many merpeople, was beginning to suffocate him. A loud, roaring applause broke the merman out of his reverie, and the tightly banded group loosened up. Kageyamam turned and he had begun to swim away when he heard his name from the other end. He prickled and looked over his shoulder, catching the eye of Daichi from the other end of the hall. With a very slight shake of his head, he swam away, deciding to get some more rest.

After a couple of days, he came to a realization: his addiction to this human was causing an issue. 

Kageyama had to chide himself, remind himself that it was a subtle interest, nothing more, nothing less. The human began to come to mind at times that were unnecessary, such as when he went searching for treasures of sort to trade. He would find a thick metallic bracelet and wonder if the redhead would use it. A small charm strung in a piece of twine? Bam, that redhead and his imagined smile would explode in Kageyama's cranium. 

Kageyama wanted to see him again, if only to satisfy whatever deity had decided to place this plague upon him. There was a small flaw in that plan, though. 

It was illegal. 

Humans and merfolk were to have no interaction whatsoever. None. Even saving a human from a certain doom was illegal, because it exposed the existence of mermaids to their race. Which was why Kageyama was so fidgety, because he really didn't want to get arrested.

He eventually confessed all of this to Daichi, exploding about everything that had been cursing him for however long this had been. Those brown eyes and red hair were slowly killing him and his self restraint was quickly beginning to weaken. Daichi listened quietly, his koi fish tail thrashing occasionally throughout the entirety of the conversation. He held a quiet understanding, although Kageyama wasn't sure how someone who hadn't gone through what he had understood so clearly. 

The entire thing was taking a toll on his sanity, and he found himself in a place that he was ashamed to be in. 

There was a legend that a wizard of sorts lived here. Kuroo was what everyone said he called himself, and he would grant any wish with some sort of bargain. A lot of merfolk who came never returned. They just vanished, as though they were eaten by a sea monster. 

As he floated in the mouth of the cave, he was definitely having second thoughts. The presence of the place made his skin crawl, but someone emerged before he could doubt himself even more than he already had. Thick black tentacles curled lightly around Kageyama, not actually touching him but caging him in regardless.

"Well then, isn't this a surprise? A little merman coming to seek a deal?" Kuroo's eyes gleamed as he moved into the light. He snapped his fingers and the cave behind him lit up with an eerie green light, and Kageyama twitched. 

"Yes." He croaked out, dark eyes meeting another set of dark. They stared at each other for a good amount of time before the woman's turned, his tentacles brushing Kageyama as he moved deeper into the cave.

"Very well then." He looked over his shoulder and something in his expression made Tobio falter with unease. "Let us discuss this deal, shall we?"

Kageyama followed him, keeping up with a fair amount of ease. Kuroo settled himself down on a perch within the lair, his tentacles curling up and billowing up around him. He almost looked renal, sitting there with his tentacles in an almost throne like position. Slowly, carefully, Kageyama relayed his request. 

"I wish to become human. I have something I must do on the surface."

"Are you aware of my limits?" Kuroo's words came out in a sort of purr, and Kageyama vaguely felt like a minnow being stared down by a shark. 

"Three weeks. I need three weeks." Kageyama believed that would be a sufficient amount of time for him to get over his whole thing. 

"I will give you twenty days." The sorcerer said simply. "Twenty days," he slid off his perch and was upon Kageyama in an uncomfortable amount of time. "to gather your heart's true desire."

Kageyama swallowed, unnerved by the proximity of the sea wizard. A clawed hand tightly gripped his jaw, thumb and forefinger pinching into his cheeks. Tobio clenched his tongue between his teeth as to prevent himself from lashing out verbally, glaring as best as he could. "You get twenty days, and I keep hold of your voice."

"My... My voice?" Kageyama was baffled. Why take his voice?

"Your voice. Think of it as a bargaining chip. And if you don't get what you were after..." Kuroo grinned. "You're mine." With a flourish of his hand, a scroll bound in thick gold appeared. "Do we have a deal?"

Kageyama bit his tongue, closing his eyes to think. Maybe... Maybe it would work out fine. "Twenty days?" He confirmed.

"Twenty days." Kuroo had an almost amused expression as Kageyama reached out his hand, nicking his thumb with his sharper-than-usual canines and smearing a streak of blood across the base of the contract. It burned under his touch as he scribbled "KT" at the end of the streak. 

"Seems like we have a deal, then." Kageyama croaked. 

"We do." Kuroo grinned maliciously and the scroll snapped shut. The sorcerer began to let out a quiet chant, staring at his newest pact. A burning sensation took over Kageyama as the chant continuedand he grit his teeth, caught of guard by the pure agony that enveloped him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a quick, deep breath. 

As Tobio scrambled for the surface to satisfy his newly oxygen-accustomed lungs, he could have sworn he heard ominous laughter from below.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata burst through the house, throwing the doors open with a loud whoop of delight at the small beachhouse. He entered the main room and spun around, mouth in a wide grin as he took in everything with bright brown eyes. For being over twenty years old, Hinata still acted rather childish over most things that he did, especially if it had something to do with the beach and the ocean.

"Do you like it?" A soft, monotone voice came from behind him, and the redhead spun around to grin at his friend.

"Like it? Kenma, I love it!" He rushed forward, dropping his luggage as he enveloped his introverted friend in a large bear hug. Kenma didn't really respond to the hug other than leaning into the touch as he grasped his 3DS.

"I hoped you would." Hinata pulled back with a grin cast at his friend before he picked up his luggage, slinging one bag over his arm while he picked up the large suitcase that contained all of his clothes for the next month.

"I've got my choice of the rooms, right?" Kenma gave a small nod as he opened up his electronics, settling on the couch with his own luggage settled on the floor in front of him. Hinata all but sprinted towards the two rooms, exploding into the one with a seaside view. He beamed at the entire setup—it was cozy. A short cabinet was placed against the back wall, serving as a sort of bedside for the bed that was pushed in the corner. On the side closest to the door, there was a small closet and a set of drawers for clothing. Hinata left his luggage in the room after pulling out his favorite pillow, carelessly tossing it towards the bed.

Kenma had disappeared when he ventured back out, so he wandered over to the other room to see how check on the quiet boy. The sort-of blond was unpacking his clothing, neatly refolding everything that needed to be folded as he put it in his drawers. His 3DS was on the bed, and the curtains were opened.

"Kenma-kun," Hinata chirped out, bringing the cat-like boy's attention to him. "I'm gonna go unpack, but we should open up the house afterwards!" He grinned and Kenma smiled back in response, giving a small nod.

"Alright. Open up your room when you go in, and I'll open up mine while I'm in here." Kenma rose to his feet, and that was when Hinata noticed he was barefoot. With a sheepish grin, Hinata absconded towards his own room while Kenma began opening his.

He pulled back the curtains on the long window, happy with how much sunlight was streaming into his room. He toed off his shoes, leaving them where they landed as he unzipped his suitcase and started to unpack. He stashed his shirts in one drawer, pants in another, and socks and underwear went in the drawer closest to the floor. Hinata hung up the few nice clothes he had brought with him and emptied out his toiletries so he could take them to the bathroom. Once the suitcase was empty, Hinata pretty much shoved it into a corner and gathered up whatever he needed to take with him to put in the bathroom.

Kenma's stuff was already in there pristinely. Hinata's stuff went in the appropriate places, but it was messier than his friend's and he really didn't care. Kenma poked his head around the corner, long hair pulled back into a small ponytail to keep it off of his neck.

"Hey, Shōyō, I have a volleyball net, if you want to play after we finish opening up the house."

"Hell yeah, I want to play!" Hinata grinned and pretty much leaped into the wider part of the house. They spent a good chunk of the day opening the house and getting everything how they wanted it. Soft sunlight streamed in through the windows as the sun began to dip down towards the horizon.

Hinata went through the sliding back door, moving and resting against the back porch railing as he stared out across the beach and to the ocean. The flurry of coming here had been enough to distract himself from the phenomenon that had happened on his birthday, but he remembered it well now that everything had calmed down. He gazed wistfully out at the ocean, remembering the beautiful man who had saved him from drowning.

"Shōyō?" Kenma was at his elbow, a small hand touching down on the small of his back to catch his attention. Hinata jumped, looking over at his friend and blinking swiftly. He'd really blanked, hadn't he? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... Y'know how I told you how I fell overboard last week?" Kenma gave a slow nod, obviously unsure of where this was going. "Well, I didn't actually swim back or anything, this beautiful man saved me. And I can't get him out of my head now—it's killing me. I'm pretty sure I'm in love, to be honest." Blue eyes and a hard face came to mind, and Hinata's heart jumped into his throat. Kenma stared at him for a little bit.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked quietly. Hinata shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

He looked out at the beach again before blurting out, "I want to play volleyball."

Kenma reached for Hinata's hand with a small smile, giving it a small squeeze before he let go and went to go get a volleyball and the net. Together, the two of them set it up and started a little serving and spiking practice. Kenma set the ball up towards Hinata and he spiked it into the sand, where it skid a little before slowing to a stop. They tossed back and forth until the sun had dipped below the horizon and Hinata's stomach started growling.

As they went about the rest of the day, the stranger haunted Hinata wherever he was. He grumbled about it, flushing a dark color that seemed to make Kenma concerned before he brushed it off and went to bed. He was even there in his dreams, and Hinata knew this was going to drive him mad. He hoped the beachhouse would be a good way to keep his mind off of him, but to no avail.

Hinata woke up at the extreme early hours of the morning, where the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon while there were still stars in the sky. He crawled out of bed silently and made his way out into the cooler morning air through the door in his room, taking in a deep breath of the pleasantly salty air. Shōyō wiggled his toes in the sand before he made his way towards the water, a skip in his step.

Something caught his eye and he stopping, straining to see it. It looked like someone had passed out on the beach, and Hinata grumbled unpleasantly. His over-the-top nice kid nature wouldn't let him just leave whoever it was there, so he jogged over towards them and, upon closer inspection, noticed that they were nude. And that they were a guy. He knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder, pulling up onto his back. That was when Hinata's heart leapt into his throat—dark hair and a familiar face that had haunted him for over a week now.

"Hey," Hinata shook the man again, blushing. "Wake up." His eyelids fluttered and Hinata saw dark blue irises peering groggily back up at him. The man stared at him and opened his mouth to speak, making Hinata's pulse jump in anticipation of hearing the deep, rich voice he had fallen in love with. He mouthed the words, but no sound came out and the both of them looked confused. "It's you, isn't it? The guy that saved me, from before?"

Hinata spoke to him softly, trying to ignore that the man was still completely nude. He got a nod in response and a calloused hand rose to his cheek, warm fingers brushing against his skin while the stranger looked on in wonder. Shōyō blushed furiously. "Hey, let's get you some clothes. You can borrow some of mine."

Together, the two clumsily made their way towards the house and entered through the door to Shōyō's room, where Hinata fished out a pair of underwear, a pair of shorts that were a decent size too big for him, and a too-big shirt and tossed them at the dark-haired man. He caught them with ease and seemed a bit confused on how to put them on, which made Hinata flustered at the thought that he may have to dress this man. He blurted out a brief explanation as to how to put on the boxers and shorts, and then showed him how to put on the shirt by taking off his own and putting it back on. The stranger copied his movements, and stood there awkwardly, barefoot and still slightly damp from coming out of the water.

Oh, how was he going to explain this to Kenma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo, have a quick chapter written when I woke up. Haha, Kags and Hinata have met up. You guys have fun w/ this ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama sat in the main room, watching his human converse with the blonde boy that he had been staying with. He didn't listen, not even thinking that he should while he drank in the red headed boy that had occupied his thoughts for weeks. Hinata's fingers were twitching and he knotted them in his shirt nervously, answering Kenma's calm questions as he asked them.  
  
They stood in a loud silence for a while, until Kageyama pushed himself up onto his feet unsteadily. He had picked it up quickly, but he was still vaguely unstable on the new appendages. Kenma stared at him and took in a deep breath, looking as though he was thinking hard about something.  
  
Tobio attempted to hum to break the silence, but the loss of his voice made it so he could not. Lifting his hands, the ravenette slowly began to sign his words towards Kenma, watching carefully for any signs of confusion. Sharp, catlike eyes watched his every movement, and the owner of the stare gave a slow nod as Kage's hands dropped. The blond thought of how to answer the questioning of his and Shōyō's relationship.  
  
"I'm his friend," he answered slowly. "Nothing more."  
  
Kageyama nodded, satisfied with this answer. He didn't have any residing guilt about taking Hinata away from someone who loved him in the romantic sense.  
  
Shōyō looked between the two, eyebrows furrowed. "Kenmaa," he whined, looking kind of distressed. "How come you can talk to him but I can't?"  
  
"You don't know sign language." Kenma responded simply. "And he seems to be mute, so it's the only way to communicate with him." The catlike boy looked at Kage for a moment, staring and drinking him in. "... What's your name?"  
  
Kageyama signed out his name, fingers moving slowly as he remembered each letter and cautiously repeated it from his memory. Hinata was staring at him intently, eyebrows knit together as he tried to decipher each sign given.  
  
"Kageyama? Surname or former?"  
  
Kage held up one finger to tell him.  
  
"Alright. Kageyama. Do you have a first name?" Kenma was being amazingly patient as Kageyama spelled everything out, ignoring the irritated noises that Hinata was making. It seemed to be an almost common occurrence, if the taller of the two was able to handle it so well. Tobio was getting irritated, to say the least.  
  
"Kageyama Tobio?" Hinata cocked his head to the side, brown eyes wide and glittering. "Woah. That's... That's nice. I like it." Shōyō had suddenly drawn back into himself, the skin on his cheeks and ears gaining a reddish hue.  
  
Kageyama cocked his head to the side, blue eyes glinting with curiosity. He signed out another question, gaze locked onto Hinata, and the redhead squirmed.  
  
"Shōyō," Kenma said softly, placing a hand delicately on Hinata's bicep. "He wants to know your name."  
  
"Oh!" Hinata cleared his throat, an action that Kageyama was burningly jealous of, and he twisted his fingers into his shirt. "Hinata Shōyō."  
  
Kageyama closed his eyes, connecting the name to the face for a just a moment, steadying his breathing and calming his pulse. He opened his eyes, tuning back into the hushed conversation that was taking place, and instead he saw Hinata staring dreamily at him. His stomach twisted nervously and his lips instinctively formed words, and again Kageyama was upset for the lack of sound.  
  
"Take him into town and buy him clothes that fit him properly." Kenma said, pulling out his wallet and trifling through it before handing over a card. He handed it to Hinata with the simple words of, "It's for 'expenses', so don't get a lot. Maybe a weeks worth."  
  
Hinata was staring at the thin card with awe, and he slid it into his own wallet. "Thanks Kenma." He said it softly, in a more intimate manner than Kageyama was comfortable with, and a strong sense of possessiveness washed over him.  
  
Hinata looked over at him, brown eyes warm and and affectionate and it made heat pool in Kageyama's cheeks and stomach to think that it was aimed at him. "We should head out. Bye Kenma!" Hinata waved out his shoulder before helping Kageyama outside. He reached forward and Kage found small hands resting in his to steady him.  
  
As Hinata led him onto the small town only a few blocks away, he kept his grip on Kageyama's hand. Even when the former mermaid didn't need it anymore. Kageyama tightened his grip a little bit, drawing closer to Hinata as they walked, and the redhead didn't even seem to notice.  
  
He stayed close as the duo of boys travelled through the small town, weaving through vendors and ducking into shops occasionally. Hinata picked through the clothing racks with one hand, fingers curling against Kageyama's cold skin. He hummed to himself before pulling out a shirt slightly to show it to Kageyama. "Would you wear this?"  
  
Kageyama cocked his head to the side and nodded cautiously. Hinata pulled it off the rack and held it up, judging the size and then pressing the shoulders to Kage's. He hummed to himself, observing it quietly before he pulled it down and started finding other shirts of the same size. Kageyama occasionally reached over and pulled out some of the shirts that interested him.  
  
"Pfft, do you like volleyball or something, Kageyama?" Hinata pointed out the fact that he had picked out a couple of shirts that involved some volleyball teams and Kageyama cocked his head to the side. He hadn't really noticed the similarities.  
  
With a shrug, Kageyama reached for Hinata's hand again and held on, dark eyes watching Hinata flush brightly and splutter. Brown eyes flickered to the ground and Hinata suddenly gained a sudden interest in his shoes as he led the taller of the two towards the counter. He paid for the clothes and the duo made their way back into the bright, warm sunshine.  
  
Kageyama peeked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, watching Hinata fiddle with the bags he was holding.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the small house that Hinata had been staying in and the redhead disappeared into his room, leaving Kageyama in the main room. He settled down on the couch, propping himself up on the arm of it. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, folding his arms loosely and draping them over his stomach.  
  
He didn't fall asleep, instead listening to the sounds around him. A weight settled down on the couch, a warm body pressing slightly against his legs.  
  
"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata's voice was a whisper now. The couch creaked as Hinata shifted and Kageyama opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering open. Hinata's brown eyes were glimmering and the former merman could pick out little flecks of gold and mocha within them. His heart lurched into his throat and he just stared back.  
  
Hinata reeled back a little, flushing brightly. He shuffled his feet, eyes darting away from Kageyama and around the room. "You should rest—you don't walk around as much as Kenma and I. You're probably tired." Hinata got to his feet and cast a look at Kageyama, a mixture of emotions passing across his expression.  
  
Kageyama watched Hinata disappear into his room and close the door softly, wondering if he had imagined Hinata leaning in to kiss him and why he was so disappointed that he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sHIT THIS IS SO LATE I AM SO SORRY.   
> Yeah I am really bad at updating I am so sorry, so have this really late chapter. I'm sorry!!!  
> -runs-


End file.
